The Wedding Weekend Exploration
by TheShamyFan123
Summary: This story takes place after my fanfiction "The What If? Conundrum. Sheldon's older brother is getting married and Sheldon, Amy, Leonard, and Penny are heading to Texas for the ceremony. I'm not sure at this point if it will have too much adult content, but gonna be Rated T just in case! Will have some original characters!
1. Chapter 1

Penny smiled as she walked out of the dressing room to the full length mirror to admire her dress. She twirled around and giggled to herself as the fabric swayed with her. She called behind her for Amy to come out to join her but only heard silence.

"Amy! Didn't you hear me? I said come on out! I wanna see that dress on you!" she shouted.

Amy sat on the small bench in her changing room, thinking of every word and phrase that described the dress that she wore: Too short, no cardigan, scandalous, not appropriate. After tiring of hearing Penny yell at her through the door she sighed and unlocked it to come out and show her best friend how wrong the dress looked on her.

"Penny, this is ridiculous. I don't see why I need to buy a new dress for George Jr's wedding. I have tons of dresses that my grandmother passed along to me. I'm sure one of them would be just fine."

Penny arched an eyebrow at her friend. She took Amy's hand and twirled her around as if they were dancing and squealed.

"Definitely not! This dress is way too perfect on you. If you don't buy it, I will buy it for you."

Amy looked at herself in the full length mirror. She ran her hands down her sides and felt the lacy black and white flowers beneath her palm before securing the belt tied in a bow around her waist. It did look better on her than she had initially thought and she was going to be meeting Sheldon's family for the first time. First impressions only happen once, and she wanted to make a good impact.

"Hmmm...okay, okay. I'll buy it!" She finally said arching her neck around to look at the back of the dress.

"Good! So, are you nervous? Meeting Sheldon's family for the first time?"

"Honestly," she looked around as if Sheldon's entire family were standing behind her, "I'm terrified."

"Oh sweetie, it's going to be just fine! Besides, Mary invited Leonard and I to go with you guys, so you'll have me there to support you if you need me. Mary told me herself that Meemaw is practically over the moon to meet you." Penny smiled and put her arm around Amy to let them face the mirror.

"Really? Meemaw is excited to meet me?" Amy squeaked. She wasn't sure why that made her feel so giddy to hear.

Penny nodded and headed back toward the dressing room to change so they could make their purchases. As they reached the counter and paid, Penny picked up some black pantyhose to go underneath her pink dress and snatched pantyhose away from Amy.

"No, no. You don't need hose for that dress. I want you to show a little skin...and no cardigan either!"

'Darn' thought Amy as she paid for her dress and walked out of Forever 21 to head to Starbucks. Everything was going so fast she thought. Just last month at Christmas, Sheldon had kissed her for the first time, now she was taking a group road trip with him, Leonard, and Penny to Texas to meet his family and attend his older brother's wedding. This was already turning out to be the best year ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy awoke to the sound of Penny banging her head against the car window. She was confused by her actions but quickly realized why as she heard Sheldon complaining in the seat next to her. She grinned to herself, and playfully rolled her eyes as he droned on about Leonard's choice of music on the drive down.

"Well, it's about time you joined the living, Amy. We'll be arriving at my Meemaw's in about an hour." Sheldon stated to his girlfriend as she stretched out her arms, accidentally brushing her hand across his knee. Instead of flinching he did nothing but take his phone out of his pocket to text someone, that Amy could only assume was Missy. She began to grin again, thinking of how far she and Sheldon had really come from their first date in that coffee shop years ago.

"So, Sheldon, what's George Jr's fiancé like?" Penny quizzed from the front seat, turning around to smile at Amy before giving her attention to Sheldon.

"I can't really answer that, Penny. I've never met her. All that I know about her is that her name is Sadie and that she is an elementary school teacher...which reminds me, Amy, you get to meet my cousin Erika! She is in college right now to become a biology teacher."

This truly did excite Amy. She loved that she was going to have one of Sheldon's relatives to bond over biology with and with the excitement from Sheldon's voice she could tell that Sheldon really liked his cousin Erika.

"So, Sheldon it sounds like you really like your cousin," Amy chimed in.

"Oh yes. She has always been my favorite cousin. She's one of the few people in my family that I don't find tedious. I didn't get to spend much time with her growing up since I was busy with college at such a young age, but we always kept in contact with each other. In fact, I'm texting her right now."

_'I suppose my assumptions about it being Missy were wrong'_ Amy said to herself. "What are you two talking about?" she asked.

Sheldon glanced down at his phone and typed a few words before returning her gaze. "We were talking about when I will arrive to Meemaw's because she's down there waiting for us, but now we're talking about you."

"Me?" She felt worried for some reason. Now she not only had to worry about impressing Meemaw, she had to impress Erika too.

"Oh, she asks about you quite a lot, actually. She has read a lot of your research and has long-awaited to talk to you about it. I send her updates on your work frequently. She thinks you're brilliant...which I could have told her that."

Amy felt in awe. Not only did she already find an ally in Sheldon's favorite cousin...Sheldon just called her brilliant. She was about to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming but was knocked out of her deep thought when Leonard hit a bump.

"What about sleeping arrangements, Sheldon?" Penny asked. Giving Amy a devilish grin.

Amy gave her bestie a death glare but suddenly softened when she realized Sheldon wouldn't get Penny's hint.

"We'll be staying at Meemaw's for the weekend. She has the most available bedrooms. It will be you and Leonard in one room, Erika and her fiancé in one room, and Amy and I in one room."

Amy almost choked on her diet Coke. As she struggled for air, she felt Sheldon's hands gently beat on her back. When she was finally able to breathe normally again she eyed him curiously. Before she could ask him about them sharing a room, Penny beat her to it.

"Ooohh," she sang, "the Shamy are sharing a bed!"

"Penny, please get your mind out of the gutter. Meemaw had six children and three bedrooms besides her and Pop pop's. Each room contains two twin sized beds. Amy and I are sharing a room, not a bed." His face reddened a little at the thought and he glanced over to Amy who looked calmer than she had been. He could definitely see he and Amy sharing a bed one day...but them doing that this weekend looked to be kind of a stretch.

Everyone but Leonard jumped when a voice suddenly said, "You have arrived at your destination," coming from the GPS. They all looked up to see a magnificent house surrounded by wooden fences and a garden toward the back. They all slowly got out of the car and began to walk toward Meemaw's home.

"Just how I remember it," Sheldon hummed as he looked down at Amy who seemed to be taking it all in. She felt a sting of fear as she realized it was time to start walking toward the house. She took Sheldon's hand and without hesitation he wrapped his fingers around hers. Leonard walked hand in hand with Penny as well and was in pace with Amy.

"You okay?" he whispered, not sure if Sheldon had heard him speak to her

"Yes, thank you, Leonard," she smiled. They both knew it was a lie.

Sheldon rang the doorbell and it seemed they all held their breath as they waited for someone to answer. Suddenly the massive front door swung open with ease and behind it revealed a tall, thin, older woman with her grey (and still brown in some places) hair up in a bun. Amy looked into her eyes and automatically knew that she was Sheldon's Meemaw because their eyes were the same. The woman looked as if she were about to cry and ran over to Sheldon, flinging her arms around him, kissing him on the cheek multiple times. Sheldon just held her, savoring every bit of love he was receiving. She finally pulled him back to study him.

"My moon pie!" she shouted as she ran a perfectly manicured hand through his hair to straighten it after their hug. Meemaw then turned her attention to Amy. Without any hesitation she yanked Amy into a huge hug like she had Sheldon, instead of kissing her on the cheek she just held her and rocked back and forth. She finally released her and looked her up and down.

"Well, Amy Farrah Fowler! You're even more beautiful in person. I'm so ecstatic to finally meet you, my dear!" she looked over at Leonard and Penny, giving them a friendly hug, "and you must be Leonard and Penny! Well, children, welcome to my home! I'm very excited to have you here! Let's go inside so you can get some food in your stomachs! I've been cooking for y'all all day!"


	3. Chapter 3

As they entered Meemaw's home the gang could tell right off that Meemaw was a wealthy woman. The walls were filled with beautiful paintings mixed with pictures of family members. Amy let go of Sheldon's hand to look at a family portrait in the living room. It was of a young Sheldon in a sweater vest holding hands with his twin sister while George Jr. stood behind them with his hands on their shoulders. Before she could study the picture too long she felt a hand on her wrist. She looked over to see the hand belonged to Meemaw. Meemaw clasped together her hand with Amy's and led her into the kitchen. Upon entering, Amy saw Sheldon bend down and wrap his arms around a short female with long, curled brown hair. He didn't hold her as lovingly as he did Meemaw, but she could certainly tell he trusted her.

_'She has to be Erika'_ Amy told herself.

Sheldon smiled as he realized Amy entered the room and he released Erika from the hug. She held his hands at arm's length away and said something that made his smile grow wider. He took her by the shoulders and turned her around to face Amy. Amy took that opportunity to get a good look at Erika. Amy was fascinated to see that she had the same blue eyes that Sheldon shared with his Meemaw. Unlike Sheldon and his other relatives she was not tall and thin but rather short and curvy. Amy could only remember very few times in her life when she saw someone who she automatically knew she was going to like, and Erika was one of them.

Erika walked up to Amy, beaming as she reached to pull her into a quick hug. The two women smiled at each other and Erika clasped her hands together, about to speak but was interrupted by Sheldon.

"Amy, this is my cousin Erika Garland. She is my cousin from my mother's side. So as you can guess, we share the same Meemaw. Erika, this is my girlfriend Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler."

"Well, it's great to finally meet you, Amy. As I'm sure Shelly has informed you, I am a huge fan of your work. I too find the brain to be very fascinating," Erika's gaze fell to Amy's silver brain charm necklace, "that necklace is very nice. Did Sheldon get it for you?"

Amy took the small brain charm in her hand. She smiled at the memory of Sheldon giving her, her Christmas gift before kissing her for the first time. "Yes," she answered, "it was my Christmas gift."

"Wow. I'm very proud of you Sheldon. I of all people know that the social convention of gift giving is not your forte."

"It's true. I have gotten you a number of gifts over the years that you have not approved of."

Erika leaned over to Amy, "You and I need to spend some time together later. I will tell you all about Christmas' and birthday's past," she winked at Amy, causing her to smile, "have y'all met Sadie yet? She's a piece of work, I'm telling you. I hate to tell you this Sheldon but you aren't going to like her."

"I doubted that I would anyways."

"Well, I believe that Meemaw is wanting to show you two to your room so you can get settled. So I'll catch up with you guys later!"

Amy quickly found Meemaw and began to follow her upstairs. She heard Sheldon calling her from the bottom step, "I'll be up in a minute! I forgot something!"

**SHELDON'S POV**

Sheldon approached Erika from behind and tugged at the sleeve of her dress.

"I need to speak to you."

She followed Sheldon outside to the front porch they used to sit on during their summers while Pop pop sang and Meemaw sewed. He looked around to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation before proceeding to what he wanted.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Sheldon knew that she knew what he was thanking her for, but that she obviously wanted to talk about it further. _'Why did women always wanna talk about everything?'_

"For helping me pick out that gift for Amy...you were right, my initial idea failed in comparison and since Christmas have began to test further intimacy. You'll be happy to know that occasional kissing has been added to the Relationship Agreement...and you'll also be happy to know that...I don't hate it."

"I am very proud of you Sheldon. I'm seems that my theory of you wanting to add a more physical element to the Relationship Agreement has been proven true?

He hesitated as if Amy were right behind him, "Yes. Although I am of a higher intelligence, I am without a doubt a human being. I am also a man, so I suppose it would be illogical for me to be immune to the ability of arousal and the need for sexual contact, and further, I also care quite a lot for Amy and would like the continuation of further physical intimacy to be added to our relationship. I just wanted you to know that I appreciate your guidance through this entire process and hope that you will continue to guide me as it continues to progress."

She cocked an eyebrow at her cousin, "You know that I will Sheldon. I also believe that Amy is a very special girl. I know you better than I know most people and I've always understood your phobias. I can see how important she is to you. And when I say that I'm proud of you Sheldon, I sincerely mean it. I know you're trying very hard to be the best boyfriend that you can be," she clapped her hands, "now let's head back on inside. I think it's time you head upstairs and spend some time with that girlfriend of yours!"

**AMY'S POV**

Amy was hugging so many people today that is was becoming overwhelming. But, all in all it had turned out to be a nice day. Mary seemed happy to see her, Meemaw was amazing, and she couldn't wait to have some girl time with Erika later, but most of all she couldn't wait for Sheldon to get up to their room so they could spend a little time together. Meemaw had left Amy to unpack her things and get everything she needed done to get done. She took the bed closest to the window so she could look out at night, as she liked to stay awake late anyways. She decided to recline on her bed and close her eyes until Sheldon arrived.

No sooner had she closed her eyes she was awakened by the opening and closing of a door. Sheldon was carrying a small duffel bag in one hand while struggling to keep a larger one up on his other shoulder. Amy scrambled to her feet to help slide it off of his arm to set it down on the bed. He laid the other one down next to it and turned around to face Amy. Amy smiled happily at him and leaned forward on her tip toes to kiss him. He leaned down and gently placed his lips upon hers, wrapping a hand around her elbow. He released quickly but Amy did not take offense since the kissing was still a new thing for them. He went to go sit down on his bed and patted a spot beside him to signal her to join him.

"So, Amy, what do you think of Texas so far?"

"I like it very much, Sheldon. I've especially enjoyed meeting your family. I believe that your mother is finally starting to warm up to me, your Meemaw is delightful, and Penny may have a run for her money because Erika is definitely bestie material."

Sheldon chuckled, "Yes...I thought you might like her. Apart from my sister I can't promise you anything good from the rest of my family. George Jr. is hardly great company, and Sadie, according to everyone who isn't George, is unbearable, I have a number of aunt's and uncle's who are dumber than door nails and some more cousins, none of which I care too much for."

"Well, I'll try to stay focused on the good ones. What is the agenda for this weekend?"

"Tonight it will just be us, Leonard and Penny, Erika and David (her fiancé), mom, Missy, Meemaw, George Jr., and Sadie having dinner here. Tomorrow, you will meet all of my aunt's and uncle's and the rest of my cousins at the rehearsal dinner, and then Sunday, after church we will have the wedding."

"Soooooo...," Amy leaned forward, "what time did you say dinner is?"

Sheldon gulped a little. He looked both scared and excited of what she might do. "Dinner is at seven."

"What time is it right now, Sheldon?" she coaxed.

He looked down at his watch. "It's six thirty."

"Good," she smirked, "we have plenty of time."

She lunged forward and kissed him gently on the lips, but she grew fiercer as time grew on. It shocked her when Sheldon moved his lips under hers and timidly brought a hand to her cheek. _'Impressive,'_ she said to herself,_ 'let's try to take this up a notch.'_

Feeling braver she brought a shaking hand behind his neck and raked her nails through his hair. Instead of cringing as she expected him to do, he dropped his own hand to her knee. The kissing continued and they were so into it that they hadn't heard anyone knock on the door. They only broke apart when they heard a gasp toward the doorway.

"No way! Smelly Pooper's getting ready to score!"

Amy jerked Sheldon away and leaped off the bed to straighten her hair and skirt. She could feel the redness in her cheeks and her glasses were askew. She was angry that her moment with Sheldon was ruined and embarrassed that someone had seen their private act. She looked at the stranger standing in the room with them. He looked like Sheldon, but then again didn't. He had a more scruffy appearance and wasn't as thin.

Amy approached the man, "George Jr. I presume?"


End file.
